This invention relates generally to floor stripping devices, and more particularly concerns improvements in the driving means for same.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,071 discloses a floor stripping machine of the type in which the present invention is usable to great advantage. Such machine incorporates a cutting blade carried by a head pivotally mounted to a frame. Problems with machines as disclosed in that patent include failure of rapidly oscillating, head driving connecting rods and associated parts and bearings; insufficient lubricating of such rods, parts and bearings, and unwarranted high cost of repair and replacement of such elements.